Reliable multicast protocols enable efficient data transfers with high probability of success to large numbers of receivers. Such protocols are particularly useful in networks that suffer from network capacity constraints but that have a need to reliably distribute data to a large number of receiving devices.
Protocols that support reliable multicast over Internet Protocol (IP) networks have been standardized by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). However, such protocols were developed for use over wire-based physical networks. Therefore, such protocols have not been optimized to support multicast systems that broadcast IP multicast messages via radio-based transmission systems, e.g., ground-based radio transmission systems and satellite-based transmission systems, and that are subject to intermittent radio signal blockages. As a result, radio channel blockages can have a significant adverse impact on the performance of existing reliable IP multicast protocols.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.